1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to educational diagnostic methods, and more particularly to materials and methods for assessing and diagnosing errors made while taking tests.
2. Background
Approximately forty-five percent of students enrolled in senior colleges and universities in this country leave those institutions before they reach their junior year. This constitutes an educational crisis. An ever-growing portion of a person's future can be dictated by their ability to perform well on examinations. However, not all students are adept at the particular skill of test taking. While there is an abundance of literature telling students what to do to raise their test taking skills to a higher level, there remains a need for ways to improve student performance on exams.